The present invention relates generally to crop harvesting machines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for converting a large hay harvesting machine from a normal operating mode to a lateral transport mode so that the transport width is smaller than the operating width.
Generally, pull-type hay harvesting machines are being built with increased cutting widths. One of the problems attendant with the provision of large harvesting machines is the transportation of them through narrow openings, such as farm gates, and on public roads. One method for converting a hay harvesting machine to a lateral transport mode can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,853, granted on June 15, 1976. Since this method of converting an implement frame into a lateral transport mode involves the moving of wheels and draft tongues, a more convenient mechanism for converting the harvester into a lateral transport mode would be desirable. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for converting a crop harvesting machine into a lateral transport mode would be desirable. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for converting a crop harvesting machine into a lateral transport mode that can be implemented without the operator having to leave the comfort of his tractor cab.